Manufacturers often use a variety of bulk parts such as nuts, bolts, screws, washers, spacers, covers, etc. in their products. Different products or even models of a product may require different types of nuts, bolts, screws, etc. as well as different quantities of each part. The types of bulk parts that are required on the production line at any particular time depend on the type of product under production. If associates working on the production line do not have the right parts in the quantity they need, production can slow or even be halted until the appropriate parts are available. It is important therefore, for the right parts in the right quantity to be available to the manufacturing associates.
Bulk parts are often shipped in quantities that do not necessarily correspond to the quantities required line side for a particular production run. In some cases, the bulk part packages contain more parts than are needed while in other cases they contain fewer parts than are needed. While maintaining a line side inventory of bulk parts would ensure that associates always have needed parts available, such an approach is impractical and costly. First, storing parts line side consumes a substantial amount of floor space. In some instances, space constraints may simply not allow the manufacturer to store parts line side even temporarily. In addition, associate time and effort is required to locate the specific parts that are needed at any particular time during production. The availability of parts other than those that are needed at a particular time can cause confusion on the production line as associates search for the right part and may result in production mistakes as wrong parts are selected. Finally, maintaining an inventory of parts, whether line side or elsewhere in the manufacturing facility, is costly.
To increase efficiency and reduce the likelihood of errors as well as to minimize line side space requirements, manufacturers often repack bulk parts into smaller packages and place multiple packages in bins or totes for line side delivery as the parts are needed during production. It is important, therefore, for associates to be able to distinguish parts that are delivered line side in a single bin or tote. Delivery of the rights parts in a location and quantity required to meet immediate production needs reduces the likelihood that the wrong part is used and makes the most efficient use of line side space.
Although a manufacturer may order parts in quantities sufficient to meet its production needs, parts shortages can occur for a variety of reasons. Because parts are transported and repacked before they are used in production, there is a possibility they will be lost or misplaced at some point during transit to or at the facility as well as during repacking. Parts shipments from suppliers may be delivered late or they may be short. While well-defined procedures for receiving, repacking (consolidating or dividing), and delivering parts to a production line may be used for parts that arrive in a timely manner, parts shortages may require the manufacturer to by-pass the usual procedures and use other measures to get the parts line side. For example, parts that are typically delivered by truck may need to be delivered by air to meet the manufacturer's production schedule. Because the parts are delivered outside the normal procedure, they may not be included in the manufacturer's standard parts tracking system and procedures.
Problems may also occur when excess parts are available. Excess parts may result when the production schedule changes or shipments with excess parts are delivered. If excess parts are not removed from the production line delivery process and tracked, they may simply be lost. If they are delivered line side but not needed for the current production run, they may be set aside and forgotten. While they could be used in future shortages, associates may not know where to find them when needed. If a shortage occurs, it is important to know whether excess parts are available to resolve the shortage and to reduce or eliminate the need to find parts from another source. Therefore, it is important to be able to include excess parts in the standard parts tracking system and procedures.
Although there are benefits to repacking and delivering bulk parts to meet immediate production needs, coordinating repacking and delivery activities to correspond with a production schedule is a difficult task, especially in a large facility where millions of bulk parts are consumed. Tracking of parts from their departure at a supplier's facility to arrival at a manufacturer's facility and on to line side delivery is important so that the manufacturer can confirm that it has and will have enough parts available to meet the production demand. Any tracking system must further account for various problems that can arise such as parts shortages and excesses. There is a need for a system and method for tracking and repacking parts for line side delivery to meet production demand at a manufacturing facility that also accommodates exceptions such as shortages and excesses.